


Hell all over again

by CamyMJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, S04e21, Spoilers, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: "Eu não consigo, Bobby.", ""Dean, você precisa.", "Eu sei.", "Você não pode soltá-lo.", "Eu sei. Só deixe eu ir ficar com meu irmãozinho, ok? Sammy precisa de mim."





	Hell all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Par: -
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.
> 
> Notas: Oláá, gente linda! Então, fanfic baseada no episódio 21 da quarta temporada, “When the Levee Breaks”. Então, seria muito bom assistir ao episódio antes de ler a fic, seria melhor de entender. Não tem casal, é apenas a relação fraterna do Dean e do Sam (porque amo escrever sobre este lado deles também). Eu amo demais maratonar esta série, juro! E dá pra fazer tantas fanfics sobre os episódios <3
> 
> Revisada em 2018, mas escrita em 2015. Eu gosto muito desse arco de supernatural, meu Deus! É um dos melhores pra mim, porque a quarta e a quinta temporadas são minhas favoritas das iniciais (eu tô com uma paixão enorme pela décima primeira, então não posso mais dizer que são minhas favoritas de todas).
> 
> Espero que gostem 0//

 

 

Era noite novamente. Dean não sabia de qual dia ou de qual semana. Só sabia que era noite porque estava escuro lá fora. Sam continuava gritando, alucinando sobre quase qualquer pessoa que ele já conhecera. E ouvir os gritos de seu irmãozinho estava a ponto de matá-lo.

Abriu os olhos após um grito dolorosamente longo, desistindo de tentar dormir. Bobby estava acordado também, pesquisando sobre alguma coisa qualquer. Não importava mais.

— Eu não consigo, Bobby.

Uma lágrima escapou do olho verde, e Bobby bebeu mais um gole do uísque. Já estava meio bêbado, mas não aguentaria tudo aquilo sóbrio.

— Dean, você precisa.

— Eu sei.

Dean suspirou e virou as costas. Bobby olhou-o um pouco confuso, e levantou-se de seu lugar, impedindo-o de descer.

— Você não pode soltá-lo.

— Eu sei. Eu só… só deixe eu ir ficar com meu irmãozinho, ok? Sammy precisa de mim.

— Você não pode entrar lá, Dean. Sam…

— Eu sei. Só… só vou ficar com ele, ok? Do lado de fora.

Bobby manteve seu olhar preocupado, e Dean revirou os olhos.

— Eu não vou deixar ele ir, Bobby.

Bobby assentiu com a cabeça depois de alguns segundos, soltando-o. Acreditava que estavam matando Sam, mas já dissera aquilo, e Dean não mudara de ideia. Entendia o garoto. Desde sempre fora responsabilidade de Dean cuidar de Sam, mas desta vez ele não conseguira fazer isso.

Dean desceu as escadas ouvindo o irmão gritar. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, mas nenhuma escorreu. Algumas pessoas com as quais ele falava voltavam sempre. O próprio Sam quando pequeno já aparecera duas vezes. Dean não sabia o que o irmão fantasiava quando sua versão mais nova aparecia, mas deixava-o pior. Fazia Sam chorar e pedir desculpas, criar motivos para o que fizera. A mãe deles era a única que parecia acalmá-lo, e Dean tinha medo das visitas dela. Não sabia o que Sam achava ouvir, mas não podia ser bom. Nunca era.

Dean sentou-se no chão e apoiou-se contra a porta metálica. Sam gritava, como se estivesse sendo torturado. Desejou, do fundo do coração, que não fosse Alastair novamente. Tinha plena certeza de que Sam fantasiava com o que ele contara sobre o inferno. Alastair o torturando até toda a energia ir embora, e então tudo parecendo completamente normal… apenas para ele recomeçar. Antes Sam parecia ter momentos de sobriedade, mas agora ele delirava o tempo inteiro. Dean respirou fundo, sentindo-se um péssimo irmão.

Deveria ter percebido antes! Sam estava fraco nos últimos dias. Ansioso. Típicos sinais de abstinência, e Dean sabia! Qualquer um sabia. Quantas vezes não vira aqueles avisos na televisão, ou então panfletos em hotéis, alertando sobre como viciados agiam? Por que não impedira? Ele sabia que havia algo de errado com Sam. Qualquer um perceberia. E Anna ainda falou que o irmão parecia diferente, e não era o corte de cabelo… Devia ter percebido, devia!

— NÃO!

Dean respirou fundo. Sam voltava a falar. A respiração de Sam era irregular; ele estava com medo. Sentiu vontade de entrar e afastar todos os demônios dele, mas sabia que não podia. A única forma de ajudá-lo era esperando até o sangue sumir.

— Eu matei você, Gordon.

Os olhos verdes de Dean se abriram mais, agora preocupado. Pelo que lembrava, era a primeira vez que Gordon aparecia. E nada vindo daquele filho da puta (independente do fato de ser apenas uma ilusão) poderia ser bom. Sentiu uma dupla vontade de invadir o quarto, mas se conteve.

— Eu evitava meus poderes, ok? Dean pediu. Eu matei você.

Dean sentiu as lágrimas voltarem. Tentou relembrar o contexto com Gordon, querendo compreender a conversa. Sam falava em tom de desculpas. Quando caçaram Gordon, Dean acabara de fazer seu pacto e Sam obviamente ainda não começara com o sangue. Mas ele ainda evitava as visões, apesar de tudo ter ficado mais simples após a morte de Azazel. Ou, ao menos, parecia.

Dentro da sala de pânico, Sam encarava Gordon. Ele tinha um facão na mão, o mesmo que usava para matar vampiros, e os olhos dele estavam quase vermelhos de raiva. Mas ele não era um vampiro. E Sam sabia que não era um monstro. Sam tentava não ser, mas precisava se explicar para ele. Por algum motivo, _precisava._

— Eu tenho que matar Lilith!

— Tem…? Será que tem mesmo? Eu acho que você faz o que faz por puro prazer. E não é nem pelo poder, como seu irmão pensa. É pelo gosto, não é? Você adora, não adora?

Sam encarou Gordon como se ele estivesse louco. Não! Não era pelo gosto! Ele não seria tão idiota a ponto de se autodestruir por puro prazer. Talvez em algum período tenha sido, quando Dean estava no inferno e ele se sentia perdido demais para qualquer coisa. Naquela época, estava desesperado. Bebia muito (não só álcool, sangue também) e tentava se convencer de que não encarava uma missão suicida, mas era mentira. Ele queria morrer, assim como queria morrer agora. Depois de matar Lilith. Mas ele não fazia por prazer. Não havia prazer! Não podia haver…

Dean estranhou o silêncio e levantou-se. Olhou para dentro, e Sam deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem ao olhar para frente. Ele recomeçou a gritar, contorcendo-se, e Dean fechou a pequena abertura, voltando a se sentar. Sam gritava, claramente sendo psicologicamente torturado, e ele não podia fazer nada. Dean não podia nem ao menos ir segurar sua mão! Não soube por quanto tempo Sam ficou gritando, implorando para que Gordon parasse, chamando pelo seu nome. Sam gritava pelo irmão mais velho como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e tudo o que Dean podia fazer era ficar sentado. Chorava, e não tinha vergonha. Seu irmãozinho chegara a um ponto em que nem mesmo ele achava que havia salvação. Mas teria. Em algum lugar, Sam teria sua salvação. Nem que ele tivesse que matar bebês, salvaria seu irmãozinho.

Os gritos pararam, e Dean tentou recuperar o fôlego. Não conseguia respirar direito.

— Eu não sou! Eu vou parar quando Lilith morrer!

Dean negou com a cabeça, sabendo que Sam não pararia. Ele podia dizer aquilo a si mesmo o quanto quisesse; Dean sabia a verdade. Sam nunca pararia. Não se pudesse continuar.

— Eu acredito!

Dean sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem. Sabia que o irmãozinho falava a verdade. Realmente acreditava que pararia, mas ele sabia melhor. E saber que seu Sammy, o garoto que protegia desde que se entendia por gente, estava ainda mais quebrado do que ele, que estivera no inferno, fazia-o sentir saudade de Alastair. Com Alastair era físico e ele podia amaldiçoar o quanto quisesse. Ali não. Ali era psicológico e não havia como parar.

Sam encarava Gordon, que continuava com aquela faca, aproximando-se e afastando-se sempre mais. Torturando-o lentamente, arrancando sua pouca humanidade remanescente.

— Ah… aham. Mas a batalha nunca acaba, não é? Depois de Lilith virá outro demônio muito poderoso, e você vai precisar de novo. Você nunca vai parar! Você não consegue parar!

— Eu consigo! Eu consigo! Eu parei por um tempão.

E Sam realmente acreditava que conseguiria. Realmente acreditava que conseguiria, assim que Lilith estivesse morta.

Dean sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem, querendo enfiar para dentro da cabeça de Sam que ele tinha um problema e que precisava lidar com aquele problema. Mas, é claro, não podia. Sam não ouvia ninguém quando estava daquele jeito. Apenas se tornava mais violento e assustado.

— Porque Dean voltou do Inferno. Eu… ele ficaria desapontado comigo.

Dean sentiu ainda mais lágrimas escaparem depois daquilo. Sam realmente não estava fazendo aquilo logo quando ele voltou. Parara apenas por causa de sua opinião. Queria tanto que a sua opinião continuasse sendo importante o suficiente para que Sam parasse novamente. Queria tanto que apenas força de vontade fosse o suficiente para curar seu irmãozinho.

Dean escondeu o rosto entre seus joelhos. Não chorava daquele jeito há anos, desde quando era criança. Nunca permitia que mais do que algumas lágrimas escorressem, porém nunca vira seu irmão daquele jeito. Tão perdido e amedrontado. O pior era que não havia nenhum demônio para ir atrás, nenhuma mágica para curá-lo. Não havia o que fazer além de esperar, e ele estava morrendo por esperar.

— Eu precisava. Ele sofreu no Inferno. Ele voltou fraco. Quebrado. Ele vai morrer se tentar impedir Lilith. Não vê? Eu não posso perder Dean de novo.

Morrer? Sam encontrava aquela desculpa agora? Que bebia sangue para que ele não precisasse…? Dean riu com a ironia. Não havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa? Não acabara de aceitar um acordo com Cas apenas para que Sam não se visse obrigado a parar Lilith?

E não voltara fraco do Inferno. Talvez um pouco, mas não muito. E, é claro, estivera meio quebrado devido ao que lhe acontecera, mas Sam não conseguia olhar para si? Não conseguia perceber o quanto ele próprio estava quebrado? Não percebia que ouvir aquilo o quebrava muito mais do que Alastair conseguiria fazer? Dean soluçou, mas tentou conter o som. Não queria que Sam soubesse que estava ali, apesar de duvidar que o irmão fosse ouvir qualquer coisa.

Por que Sam não percebia que ele tampouco conseguiria perder seu irmão? Dean estava com a mão coçando para abrir aquela porta e envolver Sam num abraço, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem e que os monstros iriam embora, da mesma forma que fazia quando ambos eram apenas crianças. Mas não podia. Não ainda.

Sam recomeçou a gritar que não, mas Dean não sabia exatamente o que ele negava. De certa forma, agradecia por não saber. Por não ser obrigado a ver. Ouvir a conversa unilateral do irmão já era suficientemente doloroso. Quase insuportável.

— Eu não sou um monstro. Dean sabe disso.

Dean não conseguiu.

— EU SEI, SAMMY! EU SEI!

Mas o irmão não ouvia, assim como sua ilusão tampouco o fazia. Dean começou a bater na porta, querendo que Sam soubesse que ele estava ali, mas o irmão não ouvia nada. Sam recomeçou a gritar, e Dean deixou-se escorregar pelo ferro. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto, e ele as limparia assim que tivesse que voltar para perto de Bobby. Mas não naquele momento.

Dean não conseguira salvar Sam de sua autodestruição, mas poderia ficar ao lado dele enquanto o irmão sofria. Abriu a porta e encontrou-o contorcendo-se na cama, preso pelas algemas. Detestara fazer aquilo com ele, mas não tivera escolha. Parou ao lado de Sam, que se contorcia e gritava, e agarrou a sua mão algemada.

Sam respondeu ao aperto por apenas dois segundos, e depois repudiou o toque, voltando a se contorcer.

— Vai passar, Sammy. Eu tô aqui.

Dean não podia parar o que acontecia, mas poderia ficar com Sammy por todo o tempo que ele precisasse. Não naquela sala, mas do lado de fora. Dean saiu novamente e voltou a se sentar apoiado na porta, com o olhar preso em sua frente. As lágrimas aos poucos foram diminuindo, mas não pararam.

Dean não saiu dali em nenhum momento até Gordon ir embora e Sam desmaiar. Ele não podia ajudar seu irmãozinho no momento, mas ficaria ao lado dele, nem que morresse fazendo aquilo.

E ele ia descobrir uma forma de desintoxicá-lo. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse vivo. Ele ia salvar seu irmãozinho.


End file.
